Lighting Fields
by Mia lovely
Summary: Members of an eastern circle travel west to Chance Harbor seeking to form a new alliance. At least that's what these new additions to Chance Harbor want them to believe. -Putting this under Diana & Cassie, but it's really about ALL the circle members.
1. Chapter 1

Lighting Fields

Summary: Members of an eastern circle travel west to Chance Harbor seeking to form a new alliance. At least that's what these new additions to Chance Harbor want them to believe.

Rated: T

Ship(s): Let that be my little secret for now. I want leave you guys guessing on who will hook up with who through out the duration of the story.

AN: I'm actually still waiting to see how this season of TSC turns out before fully investing in this story. So the first few chapters might actually be a bit heavy in original characters POV. At least until a get a better handle on what direction the show is actually going with the circle members.

New Characters:

Luke Stabler - Think Steven Strait in The Covenant

Morgan Forrester - Think Ashley Benson in Pretty Little Liars

Gillian Forrester - Christina Moore she could pass for Ashley's mom.

Lighting Fields

Morgan tossed her favorite Chanel spring coat into her giant traveling suitcase and frowned. Turning to find her mother packing her numerous blue ribbons and cheerleading trophies into a large box labeled 'Morgan's Things'.

"Mom," Morgan sat on the edge of her bed, "Is there any particular reason why the elders decided it'd be a good idea to send _us_ to forge an alliance with the western circle? I mean, that sort of thing can take months even years to do. We don't even know where to find this bound circle!"

Gillian finish sealing the box off, and carefully carried it out to the front to the room. "I know, which is why I've sent Luke on ahead of us, " She informed her daughter. "He's to learn the area, and keep his eyes and ears open for any information on the circle."

Morgan huffed at her mother's words, "I still don't see why they couldn't have just send Mr. Rainer in your place. Isn't he like the circle's super ambassador for this sort of thing, anyway?"

"Morgan," Gillian sighed, she knew this move was hard on her daughter. But she had to understand, this could be a good thing for them. "I've told you. It's a great honor that the elders have chosen us to make the alliance. Besides, Daren's wife is pregnant. He can't very well move clear across the country with her in that condition."

Taking notice of her daughter's deflated disposition. Gillian walked over to the teenaged girl, and lovingly tucked a stand of gold hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Come on, sweetheart. It'll be fun," She assured her, "And a great learning experience for you. You get to see at first hand how other circles governs themselves. Which is something you need to know for when your time comes to lead."

TSC

Sunlight streamed through the old wooden blinds of a small motel room on Waterfront avenue in Chance Harbor. Stirring a lone guest from his slumber. Groaning at the rude awakening. The young man turned away from the offensive light, and shifted one of the pillows next to his head and tucked his face under the soft cushion. Shielding his still closed eyes from the harsh morning light and getting back to his much needed sleep.

But of course the universe seemed to have other plans for him today. Because as soon as he started to fade off into deep sleep. His phone went off at full volume, causing him to groan and curse his bad luck. Reaching out to fumble around the night-table for his phone. He grabbed the device and brought it over to see who he had to tell off for waking him up at this hour. But unfortunately, his dark eyes where too blurry from sleep to see anything.

Holding the phone up to his ear, and laying back into his pillow. He answered the call, "Stabler."

TSC

"Hello, Luke?" Gillian spoke into her phone. "Oh good. You're up."

"I am now," She heard him groaned on the other end of the line. Gillian noted the hint of grogginess in his voice, and decided it be best to make this a quick call.

"So, how'd your trip go?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"It was fine, " Luke grunted.

"And Chance Harbor," She probed, "What's it like?"

"Small, boring. There's not much to it really."

"I see..." Gillian mused, "And have you been able to go out into town and get a feel for it's people?"

"I haven't," Luke answered flatly, "But it's on my to do list, Gillian. Don't worry about it. I've got things under control."

Gillian shook her head. That was easier said then done, "I'm not worried. I'm concerned, " She corrected him. Luke was like a son to her. There was no way she wouldn't be concern for his well-being, "I'm not sure it was a wise decision on my part to send you on your own to scope out an entire circle of witches."

"I'll be fine, Gill. You worry too much."

"And you, don't worry nearly enough," Gillian smiled, "In any case. Morgan and I should be headed down there in two weeks."

Gillian could hear Luke shift the phone from on ear to the other, "Two weeks, alright. Do you need me to come pick you guys up when you get here?"

"That would be very much appreciated, thank you Lucas."

"Please, don't calling me that," Luke grumbled uncomfortably at the name.

Gillian wanted to kick herself for letting the name slip. She knew Luke had some issues with it. He hated to be called by his full name. And preferred to go by Luke instead. To him, Lucas was the dark shadow of his father's past. Not him.

"I'm so sorry Luke, I forgot." She apologized earnestly.

"It's alright Gillian," He sighed, "Hey, listen. I'll give you a call later. I'm about to go get ready to hit the town. See if I can _sniff_ out anything out of the ordinary."

Gillian nodded, "Yes, you do that. Oh and Luke..."

"Hm..." He yawned.

"Please be careful." Gillian cautioned, before ending the call.

TSC


	2. Chapter 2

Lighting Fields

Summary: Members of an eastern circle travel west to Chance Harbor seeking to form a new alliance. At least that's what these new additions to Chance Harbor want them to believe.

Rated: T

Ship(s): Let that be my little secret for now. I want leave you guys guessing on who will hook up with who through out the duration of the story.

AN: I'm actually still waiting to see how this season of TSC turns out before fully investing in this story. So the first few chapters might actually be a bit heavy in original characters POV. At least until a get a better handle on what direction the show is actually going with the circle members.

New Characters:

Luke Stabler - Think Steven Strait in The Covenant

Morgan Forrester - Think Ashley Benson in Pretty Little Liars

Gillian Forrester - Christina Moore she could pass for Ashley's mom.

Between Two Points

Morgan stared down at the picture frame in her hands and smiled sadly at the image before her. It was an old picture, so she really didn't remember much about that day. But judging by the two bright smiling faces, she could bet that it was one of the best days of her life.

Taken back when she was only about five years old. Morgan laughed at the wet, little blond girl in the photo. Her green eyes passed over the image of her younger self, and landed on the tall, broad-shouldered blond man holding her close in the picture. His smile warm and inviting, and his eyes energetic and as blue as the sea.

Her father, Ben Forrester.

"I like that picture too," Her mother's voice drifted in from behind her.

Morgan looked up at her mother, then turned back to the photo.

Walking over to sit next to her daughter on the couch in their now vacant living. Gillian smiled down at the picture in her daughter's hands. "That was the day you first accessed your magic," Gillian recalling the memory fondly, "Your dad, he was so proud of you that day. Even though it cost us an arm and a leg to get the damages you'd done to the pluming repaired."

Morgan burst out laughing. She did recall an incident involving her, magic, a septic tank, and a whole lot of water.

"Dad was so excited," She laughed, "He barely even noticed that the entire house was flooded."

Gillian joined Morgan in laughter, "I know, he was more concerned with commemorating the _wondrous_ event." She chuckled, "Never mind the fact that we were all swimming in sewage water. He was so excited to start teaching you how to properly harness your powers. That he couldn't be bother by that minor detail."

Morgan smiled warmly. Her dad had always been so proud of their heritage. Teaching her everything he knew about magic and the history of witches. Ben Forrester wanted his daughter to grow up to become proud of who and what she was. He wanted her to become a strong and powerful witch who respected the true power of magic. And never once took her abilities for granted.

"_Magic is a gift, Morgan. But it is also a craft."_

Her father's words played in her ear. Those were words she would never forget. Each word, each syllable had been branded into her mind because of how often her father recited them to her. She only hoped, that wherever he was watching her from in the spirit realm, she was making him proud with how she decided to utilize her magic now and in the future.

TSC


End file.
